


Klyntar Hive Mind

by MeltdownerKnight17



Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [1]
Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, FTM, Hive Mind, M/M, Machines, Mass Enslavement, Mind Control, Possession, Possessive Venom Symbiote (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltdownerKnight17/pseuds/MeltdownerKnight17
Summary: The symbiote has reunited with Eddie Brock but making Eddie a lot hornier. The urge to bond with Peter, the urge to bond with men, to rule all men entire earth.“Did you miss us, Eddie?” The symbiote whispered as the tentacles began to wrap around his arms and legs.“No! Why are you back?!” Eddie struggles to get himself free but the tentacles were pulling him towards the black curtain of the symbiote.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Flash Thompson, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Series: Desires, Control, and Pleasure [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693435
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Klyntar Hive Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. I have decided to make use of this time and rid off any unwanted frustrations. Thus I will be making a series of one of my...discomfort things. That will focus on carnal desires of men. Also, theirs not much gay mind control fanfics nor fan made stuff, so might as well make my contribution. The series will focus mostly on mind control, mind break and a few others. IF some of these kinks bother you, I advise you to steer clear.
> 
> I do not own any of the series though, this is mostly for entertainment purposes only.

Title: Klyntar Hive Mind

Summary: The symbiote has reunited with Eddie Brock but making Eddie a lot hornier. The urge to bond with Peter, the urge to bond with men, to rule all men entire earth.

Rating: M

Eddie was fast asleep in his bed naked while tossing and turning occasionally. Ever since he was separated from the symbiote, he is trying to get back to the right track, trying to forget about Spiderman and go back to a normal life. But his dreams were constantly about Spiderman and how he ruined his life and at the same time couldn’t help but imagine his body. How can a man look so thin yet have such a muscular body? “Must…become…stronger…” Eddie moaned in his sleep while turned to his left side of the bed.

Meanwhile, the symbiote who just escaped from the government facility has a sense of a wave of deep anger towards Spiderman not only that it also sensed a deep lust for Spiderman. The symbiote hurriedly follows the direction of where the potential host is located.

The symbiote has reached its destination as it slides itself through the door and found the man sleeping naked. Which makes bonding with his host a lot easier. The man turned to his side as his hand dropped on the floor which the symbiote found a way to enter his host. The black ooze slithers itself to the man’s hand and began to spread from his fingers towards its upper arm and began to spread all over his hands. Eddie felt a cold and tingling sensation through his hand as the symbiote began to spread through his feet and thighs. The blonde man moaned he felt something cold wrapped around his cock. The symbiote spread from his abdomen making its way up to his upper body and spreads over his face.

Eddie’s eyes open when he was covered with the symbiote. Eddie was now covered in a symbiotic cocoon. He struggled to get himself free but the symbiote won’t let him. The moment he pushed the symbiote just simply bounced back.

\---

Eddie was now in a vision in a black void. He turned around he saw the symbiote along with his symbiote persona: Venom. The man felt a cold chill down his spine. “Did you miss us, Eddie?” The symbiote whispered as the tentacles began to wrap around his arms and legs.

“No! Why are you back?!” Eddie struggles to get himself free but the tentacles were pulling him towards the black curtain of the symbiote.

“We sensed your anger towards Spiderman and your lust towards him,” The symbiote continues to reel Eddie in. “But instead why don’t we make him our mate, produce our kind and let it bond with other men,” More tentacles began to appear as it began to wrap around its cock and forms a tube.

“No! I don’t want Spiderman anymore! His death won’t change everything!” Eddie refuses while resisting to give in to the sudden tightness around his erect phallus.

“But you desire him,” The men suddenly open widely and the symbiote found its opening that will make him accept the bond. “All we need is your semen to complete the bonding,” Eddie moaned when the symbiote attaches its tendril around his nipples and felt that the symbiote began milking him for his semen.

“Bond with us Eddie Brock…Mind…Body…and Soul…” The symbiote coos as he continues to pull Eddie in the Venom persona.

“No…” Eddie still refuses and using every ounce of his free will to get back in control.

“You will help us produce our kind,” The Venom persona began to took over his body as the ooze began to spread.

“No…”

“You will form the ultimate harem that will benefit every man on earth,” The symbiote continues its takeover while he masturbates Eddie for semen.

“They will become your slaves, your servants, and your lovers…”

“No…” Eddie continues to fight the pleasure but he can feel himself getting close.

“…And Peter Parker will rule by your side as your consort and lover…” That was the moment that Eddie released his load into the symbiote. It began absorbing Eddie’s semen and accepting its DNA as its permanent host.

\---

After a few hours of being trapped by the symbiotic cocoon, the symbiote just melted off leaving an unconscious yet responsive man on the floor. The black ooze is all over the floor and Eddie opens his eyes and stood up. After being tortured sexually, forced milking, and force insertion Eddie’s mind was passive and the symbiote has succeeded in beating his mind to submission.

“Eddie,” The organism spoke, the man’s eyes were blank remained glaze over. “You will give in to us,”

“I will give in to you.” He said robotically as the tendril punctured itself behind Eddie’s neck and began reprogramming his mind while inputting various commands.

“Your body has been turned into a walking alpha man,”

“My body has been turned into an alpha man.” He repeats as the black ooze returns to Eddie’s body.

“You will seduce any man and fuck them to submission,”

“I will seduce any man and fuck them to submission,” The black ooze crawls through his legs, covers his cock, maintaining his erection while climbing. Eddie absentmindedly grabs his cock and began moving it up and down.

“Breed their holes with your semen and they will become their slaves,”

“I will breed their holes with my semen and they will become my slaves,”

“You’ll find Parker and convert him to our side,” It continues to relays the programming.

“I will find Parker and convert him to our side…” The ooze continues to climb over his abdomen and began tightening itself and began to emblazon the white spider on his chest.

“We will produce our species through men and eliminate any obstacles,”

“I will produce our species through men and eliminate any obstacles,” The ooze makes its way through his shoulders as he began pumping himself and feels himself getting close.

“And together we are…”Both symbiote and Eddie overlapped their voices as one final pump from his cock and released a black symbiotically infused cum splattered all over the apartment. The symbiote cum can now infect men and become one of his slaves whether they have been inseminated or ingested.

“…Venom,” The newly revived villain rise from the ashes. But now with a new purpose. To enthrall all men to his side and began the conquest of the Klyntar. Meanwhile, Eddie remains asleep while the symbiote is controlling his body but he has given in to the desire of the Klyntar.

Venom exits his apartment and shots a web and swung through the New York Night. While swinging he saw Flash Thompson walking at the sidewalks. Venom evilly smiles as he found his first prey. He goes through the abandoned alley and the moment Flash past the alley, a shot of web stuck to Flash and was being pulled to the alley. Though he tries to pulls away but the force was strong enough to pull him to the darkness.

Few minutes have passed, Flash walks out the alley with his eyes now darkened and only wearing a black jockstrap but the jockstrap immediately covered his entire body and returned to his normal clothes. Venom smiles at the work he has done. Flash is now nothing but an obedient slave whose only desire is to fuck men.

Venom licks his tongue in such desire while his black cock is still dripping with black symbiotic semen. For now, it’s time to spread his symbiotic web.

\---

One week has passed since Venom has assimilated Flash Thompson, Venom’s control has grown exponentially. After Flash was assimilated, he proceeded to Harry Osborn, Miles Morales and all other male students of the school. Girls who have been witnessed the assimilation were eliminated and used their bodies as mindless drones to fend off any intruders. The school was now the breeding ground for the Klyntar. All of the men are wearing a black jockstrap and a lot of cocoons were splattered in the walls. After that, the male students began spreading the symbiotic web through their fathers and other men as their numbers began to grow.

People who had authority used it to cover the story of male and female students of Middletown High had disappeared but covered it with a story that the school is currently under renovation and the public has bought the story while the Klyntar Hive Mind continues to grow under the shadows. Peter swings through New York skies as Spiderman. He noticed that everything was quiet. Too quiet. Everyone seems to be doing normal as always. He also noticed that why everywhere he sees are all men.

He then swings through the park and sees anything unusual until he saw a man who is fucking another man.

“What the-” Peter swings down to get a view of their situation. Only to get a shot of web stuck on his back and being dragged down to a park bench and a couple of webbing shot at him and has the exact view of where the two men are fucking.

“Okay, I have no problem of two men fucking but isn’t this a bit much?” He muses while he notices that the guy fucking was not himself but the guy being fucked was moaning incoherently and few powerful thrusts as the guy released his load into him. Both men moaned as the guys pull away and Peter saw black semen dripping from his cock. The other man was panting for breathing while his newly abused hole is still dripping with the black semen, he simply stood up as the black semen from his hole began to gather and formed a black jockstrap as his eyes were now dyed in black as both men faced Peter and kneeled in front of him.

“Okay…This is freaky.” Spiderman said perplexed of why two nearly naked men kneeling in front of him in a nearly deserted public place.

“That is they’re showing their respect,” A deep-voiced pointed which caused Spiderman to be alarmed. The huge man landed in front of the kneeling men, a figure the Spiderman knew very well. “Because you will be their queen,”

“Venom? What do you mean by- Wait, a minute me their queen?! Also, who are these guys, why they’re kneeling in front of me and what did you to them,” Spiderman blurted out questions and tries to figure out what the heck is going on?

“I have bonded with Eddie Brock once again. But this time, we are not after your demise Spiderman, but rather our species. The Klyntar were close to being extinct and Eddie Brock's lust towards you makes us want to mate with all men on this planet and making you…” Venom opened his mouth revealing his face. “You will become their ruler,” He walks towards Spiderman who is still struggling to get himself free. Two men proceeded ripping Spiderman’s costume and the webbing covering his body. The hero tried to fight back but his arms and legs were bounded by Venom’s webbing until he was fully naked and left the mask on.

Venom approached the brunette and marvel his physique. He began rubbing his large hands over Peter’s toned abs making Peter shudder in pleasure. Venom snaps his finger commanding both men to stand down two men step back and kneeled. He yanks the mask off of Peter.

“What the hell! People might see –“ Peter was cut off when Eddie kissed him so sudden. The brunette used his willpower to fight it off but he can feel his crotch getting hard and shivers down his spine as his willpower slowly melting away as he let the long tongue licking him all over. Venom saw Peter’s face is filled with arousal and smiles evilly.

After ten minutes have passed, Peter is already naked and was surrounded by black tendrils, his face is filled with ecstasy while biting his lower lip trying not to let out a moan, Venom’s long tongue surrounding Peter’s erect cock tight and constantly leaking precum and a black symbiote dildo drilling into Peter which was driving Peter mad but the tongue gripping on his cock. The symbiote is on its way to assimilate Peter but something was making Peter not give in to the ecstasy.

“Do you liked being trapped, Peter…?” Venom continues to tease Peter while the symbiote continues to spread all over his naked body.

“Eddie…” He cringed when he felt the black dildo in him vibrating. “I mean Venom, I…” Peter moaned when he felt his cock being tightened and felt Venom’s tongue caressed his neck.

“Do you love it?”

“Fuck, yes! Please, Venom…Oh, god, I’m losing my mind here…”

“Why don’t you feel this every day? Join me, Peter. Become one with the Klyntar, Become my consort, lover, and become their ruler!” Venom used its tongue and pierced Peter on the neck. The brunette felt the sting on his neck. The moment he felt the sting on his neck, his load was immediately released and he felt his vision is getting blurrier, his body is getting number while his mind is still active. Venom pulls away from Peter and witnessed his work. A docile Peter Parker sitting on the bench naked as the symbiote spreads around his naked body. He kneeled to see his soon to be ruler and lover and caressed his cheek. He notices that Peter’s eyes are shedding tears. “Do not worry Peter. Once you’ve been assimilated, we will begin your transformation,” He pushed his mouth apart with his fingers. The symbiote then releases his cock as the tip releases orifices and a tongue. “Now open your mouth and say ‘ah’,”

\---

Spiderman has gone missing for a few weeks, now which is concerning for the citizens of New York but Venom has been keeping the façade of Spiderman being present. He goes in and recruits male criminals to his cause while having control of the police force to have them locate for a better spot for them to be converted. Venom went to the Baxter Building in secret as he planted Venom spawns in Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch, and The Thing during their sleep. He continues to do so in secret with the other superhero team. While his other subordinates continue to spread his web and his control.

Few weeks have passed since Peter has gone missing. It was time to expand their hive mind even more. Venom began collecting superheroes and supervillains to their hive. From the Sinister Six, Fantastic Four, X-men and more. Female Superheroes were considered useful will have the symbiote and reconfigure their bodies to men and assimilate them to the hive mind and all their equipment will be seized and will be used. Like White Tiger’s amulet was taken and now been Venomized and now possessed by Kraven. The amulet was too powerful to wield but thanks to the symbiote have optimized the power to its wielder but the side effect was he turned into a half-man half tiger hybrid.

Venom has full control of Avengers Tower and used it as their new hive and he almost has full control of New York City. Though there is only one hero left to assimilate.

Meanwhile, a man who walks down the hallway, only with a black leather harness around his chest, a black jockstrap, and black thigh-high boots. He walks through a room that seems like a throne room and seeing Venom on his black throne while two men kneeling in front of their master. Venom holding his huge cock while two men licking his cock.

“Master, we have captured the man you requested,” The man reported with respect. The sound of the report makes Venom smile.

“Good,” Venom raised his arm commanding the two men to stop. He stood from his throne.

“Also, the preparations are done and your queen’s metamorphosis is almost complete, “

“I will be there shortly,” Venom said as the man leave the room. He is eager to see Peter’s transformation.

\--

Captain America felt his throbbing head. He was leading a resistance planning to fight the Venom hive but their planned ambush failed when a group of symbiotic drones ambushed them and took them one by one. He opened his eyes to only find a dark room and a black capsule in the center of the room. He saw a couple of men being tortured but he noticed all of them were naked and he also noticed that he was also naked but his headgear was left on his head and both his arms and legs are bounded with some sort of black webbing. He tried to struggle to get himself free, but even with his super-soldier strength but to no avail. “I see your awake,“

The super soldier’s attention shifted when he heard a voice in the dark void. “Who’s there! Show yourself!” He demands the voice while trying an attempt to break free from his bound.

Then Venom appears from the dark void making Steve ponder. “Venom? You did this?” He asked while Venom recedes his mask revealing himself as Eddie. He looks at Captain America’s semi-erect cock as he extends his long tongue wraps around the Captain’s cock. He grits his teeth trying not to let out a moan but the tongue caressing around his cock is enough to turn him on.

Eddie retracts his tongue to him, “Yes, isn’t it beautiful?”

“Beautiful? What’s so beautiful about enslaving the entire State of New York?” He barked at the muscular man. “I thought your interest is to destroy Spiderman?”

“Spiderman’s death is now meaningless to us. My goal is to propagate the entire men population with the Klyntar race. Making it the most dominant race in the entire galaxy!” Venom opens his mouth revealing Eddie’s face in front of Steve and kneels in front of Steve’s hard cock. “But you, are our final piece in our plans,“ He extends his long tongue and began licking Steve’s cock once again. Eddie can smell the DNA permeates in his precum and the musk around his pubic hair.

Steve bites his lip trying not to give in to the pleasure. “You will never get away-” Steve was silenced with a web shot on his mouth.

“Don’t be jealous, Steve. Once we taste your super-soldier semen, you will join our hive mind together. Along with…“ Venom snaps his fingers. By command, the black tendrils began to retract all over the room revealing a huge room.

Men strapped into machines milking for their semen, Men being fucked by masked men, Men strapped into tables while their genitals are turned into vaginas, and other machinery doing various tortures. Steve can feel his spine tingle in fear, Venom isn’t usually a big threat but after this, his plan is far bigger than he thought.

Venom can sense the fear in Steve as he felt his cock getting harder as his tongue can feel its hardness. “Looks like someone is eager for their assimilation. But don’t worry,” He retracts his tongue as he extends finger slides around Steve’s cock as his symbiote leaves trails around its skin and hardens to create a black cock ring around his cock. “We can’t let someone so strong like you come that easy, “ Venom snaps his finger as the black cocoon reveals itself to find Peter being covered by a semi-transparent film around him various tendrils attached at both his nipples, around his crotch, on his ass and one on his mouth. His eyes were clouded in darkness. When Venom assimilated Peter they began to proceed with his metamorphosis to become a proper ruler and a lover to his side.

“Peter is the first human host bonded with us. He will become our consort and lover and you will become his first whore,” The moment Venom uttered the last word. The metamorphosis is now completed the cocoon break itself releasing Peter from within.

The man stood up as the remains of the cocoon began to absorb into Peter’s body. Steve couldn’t help but watch the newly transformed Peter Parker. His physique remains the same but his entire body is now a living symbiote. The black ooze began absorbing to his crotch only to find is now a vagina. Steve couldn’t help but stare at the leaking cunt and feeling hard.

Peter opened his eyes and was now black. “Eddie my love,” He caresses the huge pecs along the white spider emblazoned on his chest.

“Peter my queen,” Eddie began making out with his lover while his fingers teased at the wet cunt making Peter moan in the kiss. Steve was helpless to see an erotic show in front of him. He was on the verge of cumming but the black cock ring tightens around him preventing him from cumming. Peter pulls away as he saw Captain America bounded. “Is this the last avenger we require?” Peter asks while Venom’s tongue licking Peter’s left nipple while his finger masturbating his pussy.

“Yes my love, once we have his semen. All of our men will have the strength of a super soldier,” Peter pulls away from Venom as he stares at the captive Steve Roger’s cock as the slit is oozing out precum just ready to be tasted.

Peter leans closer and licks Steve’s cock who was moaning underneath the webbing. The brunette couldn’t help but taste the meat that is ready to be milked. The super-soldier can feel his willpower is slowly fading. Whatever is in the air is making him dizzy and horny at the same time. Also, the sight of Peter’s wet cunt makes him want to eat it.

“I can’t wait to taste your milk,” Steve can’t handle the teasing. He broke free from the constraints as he pinned Peter down and shoves his hard cock into Peter’s wet cunt. The brunette moaned so loud that the entire tower rumbled. Steve was now controlled by his sexual desires as he pounds Peter’s tight cunt.

Steve can feel Peter’s cunt tightening around his erect cock as Peter slings his legs around his back encouraging him to go deeper. “Yes! Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me until you impregnated me with your seed,” Peter can feel the pain and pleasure of having the super-soldier cock inside him. Venom couldn’t help but stare at the beautiful scenery. He can feel the pleasure Peter is feeling. He can feel himself getting close, this might be his chance to have full control over Captain America.

Captain America lets out a roar as he released his load inside Peter. The brunette can feel the hot soldier serum cum being sprayed inside of him and Venom shoves his hard cock straight to his mouth. The man can feel the semen is being forced down his throat as his eyes were slowly being painted in the black ooze.

Both Venom and Peter pull away from Steve who was kneeling on the floor lifeless as the symbiote spawn was slowly integrating Steve’s body. The soldier stood up as the symbiote within him began manifesting his new armor. The symbiote created a black harness around his chest, the harness stretches down to his hard cock and created a cock ring around his balls, leather pants with the opening around its crotch and ass and leather thigh-high boots. He opens his eyes as the blue eyes were there but the schelera was now painted with the symbiote. Steve now views both Venom and Peter as his masters and his only duty was to pleasure them, protect them and have sex with more and more men to their growing hive.

The newly converted hero kneels in respect. “My body now belongs to you, master,” Peter walks to Steve as he lifts his face with his finger.

Peter smiles evilly as he presents his dripping cunt in front of Steve. “Eat my cunt, slave,”

“Yes master,” Steve proceeds licking the overflowing cunt while Peter moans in pleasure as he pushes Steve’s head deep in his cunt.

\---

A few Months Later

The entire state of New York has now been fully corrupted by the Klyntar. Every building was now covered with symbiotic ooze. Mindless symbiote drones guard the street. The entire state was under quarantine by the US government but that won’t matter. The entire male population of the world will soon become theirs.

SHIELD is already planning its next plan. Venom has compiled all the intelligent men and with their hive mind, their work is getting much, much faster. Each superhero team was now assigned to supervise each faction. Fantastic Four- or the Fantastic Men are supervising the big project; along with new technology available for faster Klyntar propagation and power transfer siphoned female superheroes to transfer powers, abilities, skills, and memories to a compatible male host and discard the female bodies to become a mindless symbiotic drone.

X-men are supervising the brainwashing and reprograming of captured men, impregnating men, torturing men and turning them into sex slaves and with the help of Mr. Sinister and his collection of DNA all over the world, making super soldiers and possible breeding of superior offspring would be much faster.

Sinister Six supervising the control of society they have control of the police and government. The men who had been bonded with the symbiote are connected in one mind. If a man sees an action they would all know immediately. If one of their men saw something suspicious, they would immediately swoop in and capture them, if a man committed a crime, they would either get re-education or have your dignity be shred and be a sex slave. If a woman committed a crime, well they would be eliminated and turned into a mindless symbiotic drone and lastly, the Avengers are the personal bodyguards and sex toys of Eddie and Peter.

Meanwhile in the private quarters, a large room with a king-size bed. Both Peter and Eddie are the bed making love, while Captain America, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Black Widow (Now transformed into a man), Hawkeye and Falcon are naked standing jacking off their erections with cock rings hugged around their cocks while awaiting orders with their erect cock for their masters to display.

Eddie is still pounding Peter’s cunt which he admits is a lot tighter than his hole. His symbiote created another dick to pound his ass. Peter is moaning in pleasure of feeling two cocks in him.

“Eddie, I want…our avengers to impregnate me,” Peter requests between moans. Eddie suddenly stops pounding as he pulls both cocks away from Peter.

“As you wish my love,” Eddie sneaks a passionate kiss from Peter and with a snap of his finger. The avengers gathered around him with their cocks in front of Peter. “Which offspring would you love?”

Peter ponders with so much variety in front of him. The help of the symbiotic body, he can meld any DNA he wants from appearance, abilities, and physique, and give birth to a new spawn but the hard part was to find the suitable male host and become an offspring of the enhanced avengers. So many options, He looks at Thor’s leaking cock and Steve’s cock. An Asgardian Super Soldier? A Super Soldier that never misses? A Spy with Genius Intellect?

“Master,” A voice that interrupts Peter’s thinking and looks at the closed door. “I apologize for the intrusion but we have found him,” His eyes widen at the news. “We will be their shortly,” Peter waves his hand away as the avengers stood aside as their symbiote covered their crotch as it turns into leather underwear.

\---

Meanwhile, Peter and Eddie are in their thrones as their faces covered like Venom while Thor licks Peter’s cunt and Iron man sucks Eddie’s cock. One of the members of the Sinister Six carries one of their newest prisoners. Dr. Octopus carries the prisoner in its tentacles, a familiar face.

Dr. Octopus drops the man who was still clothed and hogtied around his arms and legs and his mouth was shut with a gag ball. The man stared at Dr. Octopus who looks more muscular, a black leather harness around its built body and a leather pants that exposes a cock ring around his hardened dick and his ass and leather shoes. By obtaining the resources and minds they were to create every member of the sinister six was equipped with a specialized symbiotic armor that gives both protection and pleasure at the same time. Only chosen men are given this armor.

“Aren’t you one that disrupts the peace of my city?” Peter asked while his hand was behind Thor’s head pushing him into his cunt. The man could only grumbles and grunts because he couldn’t speak because of the ball gag of his mouth. Peter snaps his finger as Dr. Octopus removes the ball gag around the man’s mouth with its robotic tentacles.

“You monsters! Do you know who I am?! I’m-”

“Jonah J. Jameson, We know…we used to work for you…” Venom finishes and lets out a moan when Iron Man bobs around his cock. The journalist’s eyes widen in realization, “Wait…Don’t tell me… you’re” He points his shaking hand as both men command their servant to cease their pleasuring. Both men allowed their symbiotes to reveal their bodies in front of Jameson.

“Hello, JJ…” Eddie starts the conversation.

“…Long time no see,” Peter ends while Thor follows him from behind as his fingers follow his cunt and began masturbating for him.

“You’re…Spiderman?” Jameson couldn’t believe what he saw. The man who used to work for him and the constant ridicule about Spiderman.

“Yes, but that won’t matter anymore,” The brunette snaps his finger. Jameson can hear footsteps drawing near and steps out from the darkness in Jameson’s surprise. He saw his son John Jameson was wearing the same symbiote armor while showing a hard cock.

“Son…” Jameson couldn’t believe his eyes. He presumed that his son was dead but seeing him in front of him. He tries reaching for his son but the robotic tentacles were keeping him restrain while John who was walking right past him. ”Son! Don’t you recognize your old man?!” John ignored him as he kneels in front of his masters.

“What is your command, master?” He asked respectfully while Jameson was still on the verge of tears.

“You monster!!!” Jameson struggles to get himself free from the robotic tentacles until he had broken free from Dr. Octopus' grasp and charges at Peter. “Spiderman!!!” He was about to throw a punch until he felt a sharp pain on his face. John had punched his father and the force was strong enough to push him back to Dr. Octopus' robotic tentacles but this time, a lot tighter.

“John, suck him off,” Peter commands him.

“Yes, master,” John walks towards Jameson. Dr. Octopus began ripping Jameson’s pants, underwear, revealing an unerect cock. John holds Jameson’s cock and began sucking him off. The father resisted to moan while his son pleasuring him, but a robotic tentacle was blocking his mouth but for some reason, he found he began to grow hard and his body was starting to heat up.

“You see JJ. With great power comes great responsibility,” He quotes the words from his uncle ben. He can feel himself getting close. Thor immediately goes in front of Peter’s cunt and began eating his cunt. The brunette moans as he released a black load which Thor greedily drinks as if it was water. JJ stared as the god of thunder being degraded into a mindless, obedient sex slave. Once Thor finishes licking Peter’s wet as he felt Peter’s tendril penetrated him from behind.

“But, power can be deliciously…” Peter extends his long tongue and licks his nipples. ”…toxic,” He smiles evilly and lets out a sinister laugh. Jameson stared at once the friendly neighborhood Spiderman into a hero that was succumbed to evil. A snap from his fingers made John pulled away from Jameson’s cock.

“Bring him to reprogramming chamber,” Peter turns his back to Jameson. He stared at the man. “Enjoy your life of pleasure, old man,” The brunette turns his back on his old boss while his lover and slaves follow. Jameson couldn’t do but scream, but his muffled screams were left unheard as Dr. Octopus drags him away to the reprogramming chamber and maybe his fate.

\---

“How’s the progress off Jameson?” The man asks while the other man looks at the reprogramming chamber as rows of men being reprogrammed and re-purposed. Jameson was strapped into a machine while his body is going through numerous changes. His body is gaining muscles, his gray hairs are slowly turning black, his nipples are clamped with needles, an apparatus covering his crotch, a vibrator is inside his ass and a visor and headphones are inputting him some suggestive images and slowly reprogramming his mind.

“The reprogramming is almost complete.” He reports as the progress bar on top of him is at 98%. “Soon he will just be sex slave whose purpose is to be impregnated and give birth to new spawns.” The progress bar reaches 100%. After a few nods of approval, the man pushes the button causes the machine attached to him dies down. The apparatus releases itself from his crotch and reveals his new vagina as the visor and headphones were off him. His entire body is being transferred to the impregnation room.

Jameson’s eyes were slowly recovering after being bombarded with suggestions. He saw a man with ash blonde hair in front of him. The man was wearing a black, tight bodysuit. “Hello, you will give me a spawn to Campbell,” His bodysuit reveals his boner as his symbiote suit reveals a huge cock. The man was terrified but a black tendril plugs itself behind Jameson’s neck causing him to feel numb as the man plunges his cock into his vagina.

“AAHH!!!” The reformed slave is now a meat sack to give birth to the slowly growing Klyntar Hive. Soon, the hive mind will grow and become the most prominent race in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, I may or may not continue this, but I will keep posting different kinds of fanfics on different fandoms. IF theirs something you would like to suggest. Feel free to leave it in the comments. But I only respond to gay mind control prompts though.


End file.
